


【坤廷】做你的猫 13

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【坤廷】做你的猫 13

13

吐槽完范丞丞，回家依然是躲着他执着地要抱着佩奇睡在客厅的朱正廷。蔡徐坤手里攥着个不太想接的广告，勉强看完台本准备撸个猫再去睡觉时，便见朱正廷浑身发烫地把脸埋进玩偶的肚子，呢喃着，“坤……坤坤……”

手掌摸上他发烫的脸，额头却是冰凉，朱正廷被大手摸得舒服，难耐地凑上去，迷蒙的眸子含着层水光，一见蔡徐坤便又涌上动情的眼泪。

看着朱正廷慌张藏着身下支起来的小帐篷，蔡徐坤可算明白了，他家小猫是因为发情了才躲了他好几天，登时又好气又好笑。

故意调戏他似的抚着朱正廷的胸膛到肚子揉了揉，看着朱正廷难受得不住颤抖着，蔡徐坤恶趣味地笑了，伸手摸上了他硬挺的下身。

“唔……别揉……”

“贝贝躲我不让我抱你是因为发情？”蔡徐坤沙哑的声音贴着他烧红的大耳朵，磁性的声竟也让他敏感得一颤。

“不想让坤坤为难。”朱正廷小声地说着，可下体难耐的部分被恶意揉弄的快感依然熏红了他的眼睛，控制不住的生理泪水衬得楚楚可怜。蔡徐坤也忍得下腹胀痛，伸手把小猫拦腰抱起，带回两个人的小床上。

灯光昏黄，衬得一室暧昧。

粗粝的舌苔舔弄着朱正廷敏感的耳廓，含着软糯糯的耳朵尖轻轻一咬，身下的小猫便难耐地弓起身子缠了上来，大尾巴又害怕又期待地缠着蔡徐坤的后腰，神色中带着诱人的羞怯。

大手早扯下他松垮垮的睡裤，蔡徐坤调笑着说，“贝贝发情时这么湿吗？把自己尾巴打湿了就算了，还把我的床单也打湿了。”

“唔……你别说……”

手指轻而易举地破开未被造访过的穴口，得了点甜头的小猫立刻软塌塌地缠上来，主动地勾住蔡徐坤的嘴唇哼哼唧唧地吻起来，动情地喘息着，“摸到了，那里，那里……好舒服呜呜……再快一点……”

嫩白的臀丘又软又滑，被淫水打湿得几乎抓不住，紧致的小穴紧紧吸住他的两根手指，再蹭过两指节处的小凸起时，小猫便爽得浑身打颤，红唇微启，隐隐可见嫩红舌尖，诱人性感至极。

蔡徐坤再忍不住胯下的冲动，在朱正廷尖叫着在他手中泄过一次后顶入早已被操弄得松软的后穴，尚还在高潮痉挛的小穴紧紧吸附住硬挺的柱身，嫩肉推挤着龟头，险些直接让他跟着泄了身。

“贝贝里面又湿又热，是因为发情吗？”蔡徐坤一边挑逗着他胸前早挺立绽放的茱萸边狠狠地顶弄着，凸起的青筋和硕大的龟头每次碾弄到凸起时朱正廷便受不住地哭叫起来，大脑皮层疯狂绽放的快感让他沉沦在无止境的性爱，以及和心心念念的主人终于合为一体时的无上满足感中。

“坤坤……顶到了，好舒服，弄得我好舒服，还要，要好多……”

“乖贝贝，叫两声就都给你。”

蔡徐坤抵着那敏感点将身下的人转了个圈，看着朱正廷就这么尖叫的射了出来，却依然没有饶过他的打算，一边狠狠地撸动着那条尾巴一边用力地肏进去。朱正廷受不住这般快感，可却疯了一样想要更多，哭叫着塌下细腰高高翘起臀丘迎合着，迎合着身后越发猛烈的撞击。

尾巴是个敏感的地方，被触碰时便有要命的酥爽直冲大脑，更遑论敏感点被不停冲撞时那人还恶趣味地狠狠揉捏着。朱正廷哀声求饶着，“主人……不要撸我尾巴呜呜……好爽，又要到了……要到了……”

蔡徐坤一手攥住那濒临射精的粉嫩性器，舔弄着他光洁的后背，感受着压抑高潮的小穴发狠地收缩，越发猛烈地破开肉刃冲刺着，“贝贝乖，求求我，我就让你射。”

“呜呜……坤坤好坏……受不了了……求求你让我射嘛……”

朱正廷转过脸来和蔡徐坤接吻，蔡徐坤舒爽得不住低喘，舔弄着嫩红的舌尖，“小猫咪来给主人卖个萌。”

“喵……喵呜……主人……让贝贝射吧，贝贝受不了了……”

又在痉挛的小穴里顶弄了十数下，蔡徐坤才放开对他的桎梏，抱着体力耗尽的小猫去冲洗一下。朱正廷懒懒地靠在他怀里，脸红通通地不敢看他。

“贝贝每到春天就会发情吗？”

“不是，”朱正廷红头了脸，“公猫什么时候都可以发情。”

“那这次是？”

朱正廷据理力争：“这是季节的原因啦！才不是我为色所迷。”

蔡徐坤笑得极是舒心：“放心贝贝，你是我的小猫，随时都可以让我抱你。”

朱正廷埋在他颈窝不好意思地点点头：“坤坤真好，但是坤坤……我好像……又硬了……”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷蒙了情欲的大眼睛，登时燎着了一把火，打电话给经纪人：“哥，帮我把那个广告推了吧，我今天不出门了。”

“你要干嘛？？”

“喂猫。”


End file.
